The Internet and Internet access are experiencing phenomenal growth with more and more people taking advantage through personal computers, and more recently, network computers. This growth is about to take a giant leap forward with the explosion of portable devices capable of wireless data communication, including communication to the Internet. Examples of portable wireless devices include PDAs and cellphones.
User friendliness is of key importance in the acceptance of such devices; more so than for personal computers (PCs). When a new generation of PCs is made available, users of the new PCs are generally veteran, sophisticated users of the previous generations of PCs. With portable wireless devices, it is expected that the previous experience of users will be more in the nature of cellphone experience. That is, users of these devices may be inexperienced and unsophisticated data communicators. Therefore, ease-of-use will be a distinct differentiator in the marketplace for wireless Internet-enabled devices.
There are many trade-offs required to use wireless devices. The small size of the device means a small screen and keyboard, or touchscreens, if any, with corresponding difficulties in data entry. Consequently, entering uniform resource locators (URLs) into the wireless device can be cumbersome and tedious to the user. Furthermore, the bandwidth of data communications is also limited, meaning that it may take significant amounts of time to receive web data from the URLs.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method and system for increasing ease-of-use and bandwidth utilization in a wireless Internet-enabled device. The present invention addresses such a need.